


Safe in My Arms

by KenneStu (xMissxSpunkyx)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Daddy!Derek, Fanart, Gen, Hale Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:51:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMissxSpunkyx/pseuds/KenneStu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I actually did this kind of awhile ago, but just figured out how to post images here. Ugh, I'm a bit technologically slow and for the life of me couldn't figure out how to do this. And the thing is its not even hard! </p>
<p>Okay so yeah if you are looking at this I sure hope its because you are reading A Prince Among Wolves, cuz its just bloody fantastic and everyone should! Meaning if you haven't skedaddle on over there! :3</p></blockquote>





	Safe in My Arms

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Prince Among Wolves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/538425) by [tylerfucklin (Zimothy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zimothy/pseuds/tylerfucklin). 



**Author's Note:**

> I actually did this kind of awhile ago, but just figured out how to post images here. Ugh, I'm a bit technologically slow and for the life of me couldn't figure out how to do this. And the thing is its not even hard! 
> 
> Okay so yeah if you are looking at this I sure hope its because you are reading A Prince Among Wolves, cuz its just bloody fantastic and everyone should! Meaning if you haven't skedaddle on over there! :3


End file.
